


Among Brothers and Kings

by TheGiftofAslan



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiftofAslan/pseuds/TheGiftofAslan
Summary: When Peter nearly drowns after an ambush, Caspian, Edmund, and Peter find out what it means to truly have their trust and love for one another tested.





	1. A Terrible Fall

Peter's fingers clawed at his throat, desperate for air. This was it. There would be no death in battle, leading his people. There would be no death as High King Peter. No, this was much worse. He was not dying for Narnia like he always thought he would have.

He was just drowning.

It was too much. His head pounded, and his lungs were on fire. He had been underwater too long. He just could not move. He barely had time before he crashed into the water to get a fresh breath. But he knew if he opened his mouth, it was over. The water would rush in. Everything hurt though; every inch of him weakening the longer he stayed underwater.

But he could not keep fighting it any longer. Despite his flailing, he was only sinking faster to the bottom.

At first, it was only one desperate gulp that forced his mouth opened and filled it with water. Once the first mouthful rushed in and with no new air, his mouth opened and water rushed in. He choked and tried to swim up to the surface with more vigor. He could not.

As his vision swirled and contorted, he lost the energy to keep fighting. His limbs felt like molasses, and he could barely muster the strength to keep his eyes open. Sinking to the bottom of the sea, he thought of his siblings. He hoped they knew he loved them with all of his heart.

That was the last thought he had before his eyes shut, and his world went black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The worst part was not the three of them being attacked when they had ventured outside the castle. Nor was the worst part when they appeared to be losing that battle. The worst part was not even when one of the soldiers attacking them had knocked Peter right off the cliff. Caspian had thought it was at the time.

But the worst part had yet to come.

It was not when, after he cut down the last of their attackers, Edmund barely looked over the edge before he discarded his coat off his shoulders and dove straight off the cliff after Peter.

"Edmund!" Caspian yelled after him. Caspian scrambled to the edge of the cliff. There were water ripples where Edmund had entered the water. Neither of them had resurfaced. This Caspian, wrongly, thought was the worst it would be. The waiting.

Caspian nearly cried out in joy when he saw Edmund and Peter make it to the surface. Caspian could not make out much more than the fact the two of them had resurfaced. Very slowly, they appeared to be moving towards the coast.

Caspian gathered Edmund's discarded jacket and Rhindon, which had fallen out of Peter's hand before he was pushed, and he scrambled down the cliff side.

By the time he scaled down the cliff, Edmund and Peter were in shallow water. When Caspian reached the beach, he saw Edmund dragging Peter's limp form out of the water. Peter was not moving at all. Seeing Edmund dragging Peter made Caspian cringe and almost be sick.

But the truly worst part of it was when Edmund finally got Peter out of the water and laid him on the sand. As Caspian ran over, he saw the sight that would haunt him truly: Peter was not breathing.

Edmund was panting and shaking with effort. It had only taken him a second longer for him to notice Peter's absent breath.

"Peter!" Edmund cried with anguish clinging to his voice. This cannot be happening.

For a moment, Caspian froze in fear. He had only seen twice in his life a man stop breathing. What did the other people do to save him? Or did they not?

Caspian could not allow such thoughts to cloud him further. He needed to act, and act was exactly what he did. Peter and Edmund needed him. That was enough to shake him to action.

He raced to Peter's side, leaning his head near Peter's mouth. There was not a single breath from him.

Without much thought, he used all the lessons Doctor Cornelius had shown him, and his body was moving before he thought of it. He placed his hands on top of one another, noticing the shake in them. He felt for Peter's ribs and placed his clamped hands below them. Then he started pressing down and up on Peter's chest. He kept at an almost rhythmic pace.

Caspian scarcely glanced at Edmund to see him barely moving, staring at the two of them with frantic eyes. Certainly, that was all he could do. It was now in Caspian's hands to save Peter. Caspian did not allow himself to think further on it.

After about a minute of chest compressions, Caspian stopped and then leaned over to Peter's face. Just as he remembered, with a tilt of Peter's head and a pinch of his nose, Caspian blew two breathes into his mouth. Once he did that, he did not hesitate before resuming his compressions.

"Come on, Peter," Caspian pleaded as he pressed down on Peter's chest. "Come on." After some more compressions, Caspian tilted Peter's head back, pinched his nose, and blew air into his mouth.

He kept repeating this over and over again. He could not lose Peter, not after they had finally started getting along. Not after everything they had been through to save Narnia. It would be too much to bear to lose him now.

"Please, breathe," Edmund begged as he held onto Peter's hand. Tears glistened down Edmund's cheeks. Caspian kept pressing down on his chest and giving him breaths.

Just as it seemed to not be working at all, Peter started coughing, water spitting out of his mouth. Gently, they nudged him on his side as he coughed up the remaining water. His breathing was shallow; his eyes barely open.

"Peter!" Caspian's excitement overtook him. It had worked. He took a breath of relief until he saw how much Peter was shivering. Peter kept coughing, despite clearing his lungs. It seemed to be taking every bit of energy out of him.

"It's alright, Pete," Edmund reassured quietly as he gently tried to cradle Peter upright to help his breathing. "Just breathe."

Caspian was amazed to see the switch in Edmund. Only moments ago, he was a distressed brother to now the brother who was taking control and taking care of the other. Peter was leaning heavily into Edmund's chest. He was wheezing and shivering. His skin still held a bluish tint. He will freeze to death, Caspian realized before shrugging off his jacket.

Carefully, and with Edmund's shifts of Peter's almost limp form, he wrapped his jacket around Peter's shoulders, bringing the coat close around Peter's neck. A whimper escaped Peter's throat that made both Edmund and Caspian freeze.

Edmund just wrapped his arms tighter around Peter, whispering words of comfort that Caspian could not hear. The only reason he knew Peter had heard them at all was because he attempted a slurred and mumbled response to Edmund.

Caspian looked around the cliff side where they had been attacked from. Where those soldiers had come from, Caspian did not know nor did he want to stay and find out. His eyes slid to the clouds above, darkened and black.

"We need to find shelter," Caspian announced, looking warily at Peter. "That storm will be here before we know it. We will need to move him."

For a moment, the panic seized Edmund again. Caspian saw it return: the face of the scared younger brother who just nearly lost his brother. Caspian thought for certain the panic would stay, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Edmund's eyes darted around, almost calculating as he agreed with a nod. His eyebrows furrowed with effort, and after a few seconds, he said, "If I remember correctly, there should be a cove nearby. There might be a grotto we can use."

Caspian could admit that both Peter and Edmund impressed him with many of their qualities. One of those qualities was that the two knew almost every inch of their country. Was that just something that would happen when he becomes King? He did not ponder the question longer.

"Be careful with him," Edmund warned as he gently nudged Peter to be more propped up. Peter groaned in discomfort but made no other sound other than his breathing. Caspian typed Rhindon and Edmund's coat around his waist.

With much care, Edmund wrapped his arms under Peter's arms and around his torso as Caspian took a hold of his legs. The two of them very delicately lifted him off the ground. To that, he groaned softly.

Only taking a few steps did Caspian realize that this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. They struggled most of the way until finally they rounded the side of the beach.

A grotto! Just as Edmund had thought! He nearly dropped Peter in his amazement. Caspian was openly impressed, only saying, "Gosh, Edmund, is there a part of Narnia you do not know?"

Edmund made not a sound until they were safely tucked into the small cave.

As gingerly as they could, they leaned Peter against the stone wall, to make it easiest for him to keep breathing. The distant thunder crashed, and Caspian heard the wind howling against the cove's eroded walls.

This was going to be a long night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the crashing thunder overhead and the roaring of the waves, Edmund was starting to become worried about the safety of their position as the storm rumbled against the cave. When he looked at Peter though, he knew it really did not matter. It would have to hold until they were found or until Peter was well enough to be moved.

Edmund had struggled to make a fire with some sticks and rocks. He eventually managed to do it, much to his and Caspian's relief. Their attention returned back to Peter. He still was trembling and had not regained consciousness since he began breathing again. Edmund went over to him, placing his hand on his face. It was cold. Way too cold.

"We need to get him warmer," Edmund announced, even though he was not sure what actually to do. He racked his mind for information from all of those years with Lady Wan showing him how to perform survival aid for when Peter and he were on expeditions or in battle. His brain would not give him the answers he sought. He hoped this was the right answer.

Gently, Edmund started taking off the articles of clothing that were most damp on Peter. Caspian had taken off shirt, and they replaced Peter's with his dry shirt. They covered Peter's lower half with Edmund's coat after they moved him a bit closer to the fire.

For a while, the two of them just sat in silence, the only sounds came from outside and their shaky breaths.

The silence was not broken until Edmund looked at Caspian, saying, "What you did for Peter—The way you saved him was amazing."

Caspian blushed before awkwardly scratching his head. He shook his head, replying, "I care about Peter. We are friends. Of course, I would save him." Caspian only paused briefly before admitting, "I owe a lot to him." They both looked at Peter. "He did so much for Narnia—you all did." Amusement almost entered Caspian's face when he added, "Besides, I am not the one who jumped off the cliff after him."

"But you saved him," Edmund said. His control over his emotions was coming to a testing point. He leaned closer to Peter. "I have never been so terrified." He chuckled with no humor in it. "Ruled by his side for fifteen years, seen him almost die plenty of times, but this was different." Edmund's voice trailed off before he softly added, "Another lifetime ago, I suppose."

Caspian was absolutely silent. He did not look like he was expecting more of an explanation, but Edmund wanted to give it.

"Back in England, we were relatively safe there. We did not have to constantly worry about each other's safeties, and when we returned there, Peter and I were not as we are here. We were not on the same page, and we fought too often." This time, Edmund's emotions got the best of him. Tears slipped out; his face scrunched with effort. "And when I saw him lying there, not breathing, I just kept thinking that I would lose him—my best friend—without ever getting the chance to tell him I was sorry for fighting with him or how much I love him."

Caspian was quiet for a while before he spoke. "When he wakes up, you will have that chance," Caspian reassured.

Edmund could not voice an agreement or a disagreement. His tears just flowed down his face. Caspian came closer to him; a delicacy around him that was not always there.

"Edmund, I cannot imagine what you are going through. I was petrified myself when I saw him too, but he is your brother, and seeing him like that, anyone would have reacted as you did."

Edmund just nodded quietly, unable to really put much use of neither his voice nor his brain to response anyway. Caspian seemed to understand. He wrapped his arm around Edmund's shoulders, pulling him close. Edmund leaned into his comforting gesture, able to breathe calmly, just for a few minutes before Caspian asked a fateful question.

"Do you think anyone knows where we are?" Caspian asked openly.

"I think Aslan does," Edmund replied not unkindly.

"Shouldn't he—I do not mean any disrespect, but shouldn't he be helping us then?" Caspian inquired.

Edmund chuckled sadly, remembering a time long before he had ever met Caspian. "When we ruled, the four of us often debated on this," he had to smile, remembering how Lucy insisted that Aslan always knew what happened, Susan thought he only did when he was Narnia, and Peter was not sure; he just knew Aslan helped when he needed it.

Edmund was certain Aslan always knew about what happened. Aslan had known every single thing that happened with the White Witch when Edmund was with her. Edmund never dared to ask him directly, but he saw it in the way Aslan looked at him when they were on top that hill all those years ago. Edmund still could remember it like it was yesterday.

"The answer we came to was that if Aslan was not here when we needed help, then it wasn't beyond us to solve our own problems," Edmund answered before realizing the last part of their conclusion. His eyes flickered to Peter, and with a weight and a fear building against his chest and shoulders, Edmund continued, "Or it's already too late for him to help."

A weighted silence filled the cave, and Caspian's face seemed to break as he looked over at Peter with worry. A hollowness struck Edmund's chest.

"Peter will be alright," Caspian tried to reassure him even with his emotions thick in his voice. "He is the strongest person I know." All Edmund could do was hope Peter's strength was enough this time.


	2. Brothers

After hours of little talking since their last discussion, the storm had died down quite a bit. Their clothes were now dry, and Peter looked slightly better to Edmund, but fear still hung around Edmund's throat like a noose. Peter was now at a reasonable temperature and no longer was shivering constantly.

The two of them were discussing what they should do now that the storm had reduced, and they were not on agreeing sides.

"We all need water, Edmund," Caspian insisted.

"Yes, but for you to go back to where you might have dropped the canteens during the fighting is not the best idea," Edmund protested. "What if other soldiers are around? You would be all by yourself to fight them. We cannot risk that. You are the future King."

"It is not like both of us could go," Caspian pointed out. "We need to have water. Can you imagine if Peter survives all this, but what kills him is lack of water?"

That stopped all of Edmund's protests. He could not disagree with any of that logic.

He crossed his arms, reluctantly replying, "Fine." Caspian stood up about to head out when Edmund requested, "Just be careful, Caspian."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness was the first thing Peter noticed when he was started to regain consciousness. The darkness and the warmth. He was comfortable there. He did not want to wake. The distant voices he heard sounded more like a dream than they did an actual voice. Just merely echoing around the rim of his hearing, just enough to make Peter aware of them.

He wanted to stay in the warmth; he did not want to move an inch. Ice touched his lips all of sudden. He wanted to fight it. That distant voice came back to his hearing, but he could not make out the words.

Without a warning, water filled his mouth, just like before. Panic gripped him like iron. He choked on the water, spitting it out, fighting to get away from the water as something held onto him. No, someone.

"It's all right, Pete," Edmund's voice broke through his daze. Peter continued coughing, breathing heavily after he did. "You are alright." Edmund was rubbing his back, gently holding him with his other hand.

After his vision swirled, Peter finally regained his ability to somewhat see again. A few seconds passed of just blinking before he was able to make out the cave they were in. It was mostly dark and empty, other than the three of them. Caspian was knelt in front of the fire and had clearly come over to help when Peter started choking.

If Caspian looked at Peter like he was water after a long drought, then Edmund looked at Peter like he was a gift from Father Christmas. The two of them glowed at him, seeming relieved and pleased to see him awake.

They were just staring at him as he tried to get some sense of control over his breathing. It did not work well. Edmund just held onto him, and Peter felt a bit steadier for it.

His head hurt considerably, and he could not focus on either of them for too long without that pain intensifying.

"What happened?" Peter asked. His voice rattled with weakness and fatigue, even to himself. He hated how it sounded.

Before either of them could answer though, Peter swayed a bit, nearly tumbling over. If Caspian had not raced to his side, he would have. With much more ease than Peter would have liked, the two of them shifted him to lean against the wall, to prevent him from tipping over.

Peter felt a blush overtake his face at the helplessness of his state. He felt an embarrassment rise in his chest from it. But as his heart pounded against his ears and his head along with it, he did not think he had much of a choice to care. He was in no condition to help himself. Caspian took a step back before sitting down while Edmund stayed right next to him.

"You need to drink this," Edmund said instead of answer. Peter started to repeat his prior question, only for Edmund to insist, "Drink first. Then we will tell you everything."

Edmund knelt beside him, raising the canteen to Peter's lips before the water came in. Peter wanted to take the canteen from Edmund's grasp, but could not. Peter's arms felt heavy; every inch of him held a terrible weight. He was awfully tired, exhausted as if he had just fought in a long battle.

After a few swallows of water, Edmund finally let him have a respite from drinking.

"Thanks, Ed," Peter said, noticing the slight slur to his words. Even drinking water seemed to be a hassle, he noted. It made him feel utterly weak, and he did not know why it was. He could not even figure out why they were here or where they were prior.

As Peter worked on his breathing, it was Caspian who asked, "How are you feeling, Peter?"

Peter shook his head before saying, "I am not sure. My head really hurts." He leaned back against the wall, making sure to steady himself. "Why does everything hurt?"

He did not like the look the two of them exchanged nor did he like the fearful gleam behind Edmund's eye when he spoke, "We were attacked—and you were pushed off the cliff." His face twisted to a darkened expression. It seemed like too much to bear.

It was Caspian who finished explaining, "You nearly drowned."

There was a heavy weight to his words. Peter knew how devastating his words were, but the realization did not truly hit him. It would later, but right now, he just accepted his near death experience as the source to the pain and discomfort he felt.

"How did I survive?" Peter asked slowly, unsteadily getting the words out. The true weight to what he was asking was lost to him in those moments. He could not properly think straight nor could he face the gravity of nearly dying at that time.

The two of them both started to speak at the same time to explain his survival, only to both say the other's name:

"Caspian—"

"Edmund—"

The two of them paused and looked at the other in bewilderment. Peter just waited as they seemed to have a competition of wills on to who was going to speak first with no words spoken at all between them. Edmund scowled at Caspian with conviction, and Caspian, not being immune to those looks yet, conceded.

Edmund's face turned grave though when his attention went back to Peter as he said, "Caspian is the one who saved you. You had stopped breathing—" Edmund's voice hitched. Sluggishly, Peter took a hold of Edmund's hand instinctively, trying to make him feel better. It worked as Edmund took a breath before continuing, "Caspian was amazing. He got you breathing again." Edmund sheepishly smiled to Caspian.

Peter sat up straighter, trying to resemble anything of a force of dignity, as he was getting ready to thank Caspian. But he did not get the chance.

Caspian offered Edmund a smile, as he made sure to note, "I must say though, if it were not for Edmund jumping in after you, none of my efforts would have matter. If anything, it was truly Edmund who helped the most."

Edmund opened his mouth to protest, but Peter found himself lightly chuckling, which caught them both off guard by the way they froze.

"I owe both of you thanks then," Peter concluded. He looked to Caspian, feeling touched and honored at Caspian's act. How difficult it must have been to save him? It would have taken a great deal.

"Thank you, Caspian," Peter said with the most sincerity he could conjure in his voice, despite the weakness that lingered there. "You are a great friend, and today only proved that further." Caspian beamed at him as if he told him he would give him all the treasure in the world. "I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing," Caspian declined. "We are friends. You have and would do the same for me."

"That I would," Peter agreed.

Peter looked at Edmund who casted his eyes away for a moment too long. Something was wrong, but by the way Edmund fidgeted nervously, Peter did not think it was something he needed to address right then. Besides, he was not sure he could have, not with his head still hurting far too much to even be trying to have anything that resembled a long conversation.

All the same, he said with a smile, "Thank you, Edmund."

Edmund blushed slightly before saying, "Always, Pete, always."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite Peter's protests against more to drink, Edmund coaxed him into it with a few soft words, much to Caspian's amazement. When Caspian had ventured out to retrieve the canteens, he had also found some berries along the way. Once Edmund and he determined it would not kill any of them to eat the berries, the three of them ate them. Well, Caspian and Edmund were able to. The berries kept slipping out of Peter's wobbly fingers. Frustrated, he had given up on eating them when the last one fell from his grasp.

Edmund took a handful and came to Peter's side, plucking one from the small pile and holding it out in front of Peter's face.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, evidently confused.

"You need to eat something, Peter," Edmund said carefully. "Now, open your mouth, and don't bite me."

Peter blushed at the notion before saying, "You are not going to feed me, Edmund."

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about," Edmund said. "Come on, you used to feed me and Lucy plenty of times."

"That was different," Peter declared.

Edmund's back was turned to Caspian, blocking his expression. However, based on how Peter's face kept slightly altering, the two were having a silent conversation, and if Caspian's earlier standoff with Edmund was any reflection of what Peter was facing now, then Peter was in for one difficult battle.

After a few moments of no winner being determined in their silent battle, Caspian said, "Edmund's right, Peter. You need to eat. Get your strength up. We do not know how long it will be before we can return back to the castle." Caspian's speaking had startled the two of them out of their silent exchange.

With one last glare from Edmund, Peter reluctantly conceded. Peter gave Caspian a soft nod of acknowledgment as if to accept that Caspian had been right.

Caspian would be lying if he did not admit that it made his heart fill with a bit of delight. A small smile twitched at his mouth. Caspian could not explain how it felt for Peter to finally trust and respect him. They had gotten off on the wrong foot, but now, they were friends and about to become fellow Kings. Caspian was more than a little happy to see that respect come out in such minor instances.

A great deal of reluctance surrounded Peter as he opened his mouth and let Edmund feed him a few berries at a time. His face still held a tint of blush of embarrassment, but it soon faded the more Edmund fed him. After a couple of handfuls of berries, Peter had eaten his fill. He said a thanks to Edmund while Caspian took one of the canteens over to Peter, unsure if Peter would need him to help him drink it or not.

He held the canteen to Peter. Peter had tried to reach up for it, but when his shaking hands were too much, he gave up in an annoyed huff.

"It's all right, Peter," Caspian tried to reassure, much to Peter's surprise. "It will just take a while for you to be feeling better. Once you do, you will be back to the way you were."

This actually seemed to ease some of the frustration that was lingering on his face, and his reluctance faded ever so slightly. With an approving nod, Caspian held the canteen to Peter's lips, letting him drink until he was content.

When Caspian closed the cap on the canteen, Peter smiled gratefully, saying, "Thank you, Caspian." Once Caspian took a few steps back and sat down where he was prior, Peter relaxed a bit, taking deeper and deeper breaths. Caspian shared a look with Edmund, but Edmund did not seem all that concerned.

Instead, all he asked was, "Are you feeling tired, Pete?"

"Yeah," Peter replied. His eyes nearly closed now.

"Should we let him sleep?" Caspian whispered to Edmund, despite knowing that Peter would certainly be able to hear them.

"I don't know," Edmund admitted.

Before Edmund could continue on, Peter said, "I'll be fine." There was very little conviction in his voice now though. "Ed, why don't you tell Caspian about one of our adventures when we had reigned?"

Caspian completely perked up to that idea. He had read all about Peter and Edmund's stories, but to hear a real one, Caspian thought he might burst with excitement. Edmund just smirked at Peter as Peter got more comfortable against the wall, completely closing his eyes now.

"Which story should I tell?" Edmund asked. "Should I tell him of how we met the Court of Owls?" Amusement flooded his voice, and Peter's eyes snapped back open with a smirk soon finding its place on his face. Caspian could tell that story was one that held Peter at expense.

"That story is no fun. Just a day I had completely made a fool of myself."

"That is why it was enjoyable," Edmund teased. He looked at Caspian before explaining, "Peter had thought the Court of Owls could convene during the day to meet with us. That day we had sleeping owls all over Cair Paravel."

"The worst part was that they did not want to leave once they had fallen asleep everywhere either," Peter explained tiredly even with the grin still on his face. "We just had hundreds of owls sleeping and could not move them until they all rested for hours." Those words seemed to take a lot of energy for Peter to say. His smile faltered, and his breathing deepened.

He was taking deeper breaths as Edmund said, "It was a hilarious day."

"Was not funny," Peter said softly, but even Caspian could tell that Peter found the memory at least amusing. Peter then closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall comfortably. Caspian thought he was surely about to fall asleep until he suggested, "Tell him about the first day we held court as rulers." Edmund nearly snorted at the memory. Peter smiled slightly at Edmund's laugh.

Edmund laughed a bit more before smiling at Caspian, "If during your reign you ever doubt your ability as King, I want you to remember the story I am about to tell you." Edmund's amusement still hung around his voice. "Our first day we held court was positively awful. The worst it had ever been. Truly something terrible. I wanted to quit right then and there, and Lucy was nearly in tears…"

And Edmund continued on as he retold the worst day in court for the four of them. It was certainly an amusing tale where the four of them had stumbled and misshaped. But it also made Caspian feel tremendously better about becoming King. Edmund's story showed him how relatable these fabled Kings and Queens were. How human they were.

Peter had fallen asleep no more than two minutes into Edmund's story, and they allowed him to do so for hours as Edmund recounted more and more stories to Caspian about their reign. Caspian loved every moment.


	3. Kings

After hours, Peter finally woke up again. His head still hurt him, but it was a dull pain this time. It was light outside again, shining into their cave just a bit. Caspian and Edmund were both asleep when he had awaken. Caspian was curled on his side while Edmund was stretched out comfortably. Peter could swear that Edmund could fall asleep anywhere.

Peter just continued to make sure he was taking proper breaths, looking down at his hands to see them no longer had any shake to them. He felt stiff all over, but he assumed that was because of the position he slept in.

Peter was not awake long before the other two woke up.

After the great deal of rest and help from Edmund and Caspian, they were all now back in their dry original clothes, and Peter was feeling much better than he was prior. He still did not remember the fall or the battle.

While he could not remember specifically the memory of almost drowning, he would swear his body still did. The way there was sometimes a tightness that found its way around his throat or when he struggled on a breath and his brain immediately panicked more than it should.

"Just take it all one step at a time," Caspian encouraged softly to Peter when he noticed one of these moments while Edmund was refilling the water. "Your mind is just reacting to danger you were in. It should ease with time."

Caspian's demeanor was gentle, and not a word was laced with judgment. Peter took a deep breath, reminding himself that he was in fact not drowning anymore. After a few more of those, he felt tremendously better. When Edmund returned with fresh water, they all drank their fill, before Edmund suggested that they return back.

"We will take a route out of the way of the one we came in from, but it should get us back to the castle in an hour or so," Edmund instructed. When Edmund's eyes shot to Peter, he added, "Or maybe a bit longer depending-" Depending on me, Peter knew the answer.

Edmund grabbed his sword, placing Rhindon on his right hip with his own sword on his left. Caspian grabbed the remaining canteens and his own sword. The three of them were as ready as they were going to be.

"Let me help you up," Caspian said as he held out both hands to Peter. With ease and care, Peter pulled himself up while using Caspian as his support. When he was on his feet, Peter felt a bit wobbly, unsteady even as he stood. He just assumed it because he had been lying down for so long. "We can carry you back," Caspian offered.

As kind as the offer was, Peter knew how unrealistic it was to even suggest it. They were at least several miles from the castle. Carrying him all that way would prove unnecessarily difficult.

Besides, Peter thought of all the help the two of them had already done for him. They literally saved his life. They even helped him back to good health. No, this, Peter thought, he could do on his own.

"I would like to walk," Peter replied, fighting to keep the embarrassment that trickled around his voice.

He very rarely had to have other people take care of him in such a way. He did not necessarily mind being cared for; it was more of the helplessness in the situation that bothered him. He had always been able to protect himself and his family by his mind or his brawn, but in this case, he needed to rely on Caspian and Edmund. It was unfair for them to have to care for me like that, Peter thought to himself.

With some reluctance, Edmund led the way while Caspian steadied Peter until he was comfortable to walk. After some close calls and uncertain footing, Peter was eventually able to walk on his own.

"Stay close, and keep your eyes open," Edmund advised. "We don't know if more of those soldiers are around."

Peter could see the tension that radiated off of Edmund. While Caspian was a bit uneasy, Edmund was much more unsettled. Something is still bothering him, Peter noticed. Something more than what he told me.

Edmund led, trailed by Peter and then Caspian. For a while, the three of them walked in silence; their only attention was focused on moving forward and making sure they were not ambushed again.

After about a mile or so, Peter was sweating far more than he normally would have and had to call for a respite. Edmund handed him a canteen, and he gladly drank a portion of it.

Peter plopped on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Edmund quietly sat next to him. Caspian looked around to make sure there were not any enemies before leaning against a larger rock.

Once Peter had plenty to drink and neither of them had to drink, Peter decided to ask, "What is bothering you, Edmund?"

Edmund nearly jumped like a skittish cat at the direct question. He was fiddling with some pieces of grass and did not meet Peter's eyes. I knew something was wrong.

"We don't need to talk about it," Edmund answered.

"I am sure it would make you feel better if we did," Peter encouraged. When Edmund finally looked at him, Peter gave him a reassuring smile. Edmund sighed loudly as if he was giving in but gave no response. "Come on, Ed, out with it."

"I was just really scared when you almost died," Edmund admitted.

He warily looked at Peter, almost as if suspecting judgment. He would have found none from Peter. He knew exactly what it was like to almost lose Edmund. He would never judge that fear.

"I just kept thinking about what you said during your fight with Miraz about dying here in Narnia." Now that Edmund had started speaking his fears, it did not seem like he could stop. "And then I started thinking about London, and how we were not the same there. We kept getting into fights. I always hated fighting with you above all people, and I just kept thinking that I would have never gotten the chance to tell you I'm sorry for fighting with you, for how I acted in London, for everything." This time, he did not look at Peter for judgment. He just stared at the ground.

"I am sorry too, Ed," Peter said. "I was pretty terrible back in London."

"We both were," Edmund said.

"I love you, Ed," Peter realized he needed to say this. This shot Edmund's attention straight to him. "Always have, and I am sorry I have not been showing it. Will you forgive me?"

"This was supposed to be my apology," Edmund pointed out. When Peter looked at him expectantly, Edmund almost exasperatedly replied, "Yes, yes. I forgive you." With a wryly smile, he added, "I love you too, Pete."

After that, the three of them only discussed topics of no consequence. They picked themselves up and headed back to the castle.

By the time they could see the bridge leading to the castle, they were laughing with one another and no longer quite as concerned about being attacked, especially with Ergon flying overhead, screeching about their return.

Not to Peter's surprise, waiting for them at the bridge was Lucy, Susan, Aslan, and some of their other friends and guards.

When they were a bit closer, Peter said, "Ed, you go on ahead."

At first, both Caspian and Edmund shot him a questioning look, but it only took Edmund a moment before he nodded and headed to their family and friends. Peter heard Lucy yell in joy at seeing Edmund as Peter and Caspian stopped a few paces back.

"What is it, Peter?" Caspian asked.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life," Peter said. He looked back at where Edmund had gone before adding, "And looking after Edmund when I could not."

"Yes, of course, I would. You both mean a great deal to me."

"As do you," Peter said. "I cannot speak for Edmund, but I am certain he feels the same when I say, you will always be like a brother to me, and I am proud to be a fellow King with you."

Caspian's eyes glistened with admiration and gratefulness. It was almost overwhelming. He seemed deeply touched by what Peter said, but to Peter, it was just the truth.

"Peter, I—I am at a lost for words. Thank you," Caspian replied. "I feel the same towards you both—it would be an honor to stand beside you as King."

With a smile and a pat on his shoulder, the two of them started walking back as Peter said, "And you will make an excellent King."

As they approached, Lucy and Susan came up to them, both excited in their own ways as they hugged them and asked a million questions.

Peter could admit that he did not listen to them as much as he wanted to have, for he had locked eyes with Aslan. Such a pride and almost sorrow filled them. Peter just did not know what it was from.

Therefore, instead of answering his sisters' questions, he peeled their hugs off him gently before going over to Aslan. Edmund and Caspian followed suit. The three of them knelt in front of him, side by side.

When Aslan nodded his head, the three of them rose, sharing a smile.

"You have done well," Aslan said, and Peter knew it was beyond just returning home. "We all have much to discuss, and a coronation to be held." Aslan smiled to them. "Follow me."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long after that day ended and the Pevensies had returned to England, when Caspian had reigned for many years, he would always remember that day.

Because that was the day, he had found two fellow Kings to whom he loved dearly. He learned what it meant to have a family who would do anything to protect him. To have people who relied and trusted him with their lives.

That day, he had learned what it meant to have brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I received this story idea as a wonderful and detailed writing prompt, and therefore, I would like to give a shoutout to my prompt giver for this story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
